Lost in Clare
by Flymetothatmoon
Summary: The story of how one girl got mixed up in the plot Mortal Instruments and changed it for the greater good...right? R and R
1. Bound for the Books

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT **_**own The Mortal Instruments. Sadface. **

**1**

**Bound for the Books**

Today started as ordinary as possible, but would ultimately lead to becoming the strangest I ever had.

I was just reading a book, chewing on some gum and had my iPod speakers blasting _Coldplay_ songs as loud as I dared.

Then the mysterious noise came along. Saying it was like nothing I'd heard before was an understatement.

It was somewhere between a growl and a squeak and came from my wardrobe.

Yes, the cliché of the mysterious noise in the wardrobe was now a reality.

_Now that that's one cliché down, only a million more to go,_ I thought to myself, unaware of how crazy this was becoming. I spat the gum into the bin and walked over to the wardrobe.

I opened it, suspecting it was just a harmless prank my brother Baxter had decided to pull, but it wasn't.

Inside my wardrobe was some kind of monster.

Something about it looked familiar, like I'd seen it before, but I couldn't place it. But that inability to remember might have been due to the fact that I was suddenly face to face with the ugliest creature on earth.

I would have screamed, but seeing as I wasn't really bothered to become involved in yet another cliché, I grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a juggling beanbag, and chucked it at the monster thing.

It made a creepy howling noise, but I chucked another beanbag at it, trying to get it to get it to crawl back to wherever it had come from. But somehow I'd only made it angry, so it crawled out of the wardrobe instead.

I took a step back, trying to look for some kind of weapon, or at least something I could use as one.

The closest I got was a rather pointy giant pencil. So I grabbed at that and tried to stab the creature with it.

It wasn't an easy task.

But being me, I prevailed, determined to ignore my flight reaction and fight it out.

The monster thing hissed at me, its eyes then fixed on the pencil and it hissed a bit more.

I got bored of the hissing, so I stabbed it, stabbed the thing good and hard.

It wasn't one of my finer moments, I'll admit, but it wasn't like there was much of a choice.

The thing just made a noise that sounded like a yell and got back up, the giant pencil sticking out of its side.

I swore. So it wasn't dead.

That only left one option:

_Run._

**000**

Running took me to the garage, aka the place with all the sharp objects I could actually kill the thing with.

But then I felt bad about thinking about killing it, so I grabbed a rake and hoped I could just knock it out and drag it back to where it came from.

I then wondered where I'd seen something like this before.

Then it hit me, right at the moment it burst through the door, hissing at me.

This looked exactly like the demon, Ravener I think it was, out of City of Bones, one of my favourite books.

But what exactly it was going here, I had no idea, so I just threw my rake at it and hoped for the best.

The rake hit the demon thing head-on and it made a rather satisfying thud as the ravener fell to the ground.

I then proceeded to celebrate this minor victory via a small cheer. I had no kind of shadowhunter training _or _any sort of proper fighting skills yet I still managed to bring down a demon.

As I looked at the knocked out demon, I decided I needed to kill it, because then I wouldn't have to explain the demon to my parents which wouldn't have been an easy job. So to avoid it, I grabbed the whipper-snipper from the shelf and turned it on and gave the demon a pretty decent stab.

There was a lot of black gunk, which I assumed to be demon blood and guts.

I put the machine away, making a not to clean it up as soon as I had a chance.

I turned to look back at the demon, which had started to curl in on itself like some kind of crazy origami thing and then was gone.

I stared at the spot where it was, amazed at what I had just done.

I'd freaking _killed _a demon.

I, Ingrid Donna Elaine Connell, had killed a demon with a whipper-snipper.

Unable to help myself, I let out a victorious whoop.

After a long and boring moment, I decided to get the hell back up to my room and investigate the wardrobe further.

**000**

Finally reaching my room, I walked right up to the wardrobe, and peered in.

Inside it, there was no shining portal or a cool light, but a sort of Narnia-esque thing where facing me was a scene from an apartment instead of a lamppost in a snowy forest. The apartment looked _really _smashed up, like someone had gone a little hammer happy and ripped up everything.

I wondered if it could be Clary's apartment. That got me curious, so I did the only thing I could think of. I walked out of the wardrobe, grabbed all the Mortal Instruments books off my shelf, stuffed them in a bag and walked into the apartment.

The funny thing was that not even for a second did I think it was crazy. I didn't even assume I was losing it; I just went with it, enjoying the insanity while it lasted.

One thing was for sure, it looked like a pretty decent apartment, despite the ripped furniture and broken appliances.

I wandered around a bit, just looking, going from room to room. I did feel kind of crazy stalker like, but I concluded that it didn't really matter here.

I could just make something up if anyone ever saw me. It wasn't like they had to know I was nothing more than a slightly crazy fifteen year old with the boring name of Ingrid.

Yes I had two middle names, but other than that, there was little else unusual about me. I had plain pale brown hair and lightly tanned skin, with boring brown eyes and of average height.

So I might not have looked special, but after killing that demon, I sure as hell felt like I deserved to be awesome.

But still my plain looks usually worked to my advantage anyway, helping me blend into the background and observe everything.

As I moved around the apartment, I decided to get the hell out of here and go seek out the New York Institute, even though I had no idea where it was.

I don't quite know why I wanted to look for them so badly, but wouldn't anyone do the same in my position?

I mean if you had the chance to wander through the world of your favourite fandom, naturally you'd try and seek out the characters.

But before I got to step outside, I head the frantic steps of someone from the stairs.

I guessed it might be Clary, so I somewhat panicked and moved a little to the side and curled up in a ball, clutching the bag of books for dear life.

The reasoning behind this was that if I looked crazy, maybe she wouldn't freak out as much.

But more to the point, I had no idea how to get back home, so for now I just had to suck it up and deal with whatever came my way.

Clary came barrelling in, her face streaked with tears. She looked a little shorter than I imagined, with a heart shaped face and vivid red curls that made it halfway down her back.

"_Mom_?" she shrieked. I resisted the urge to cover my ears. "_Where are you Mommy_?"

She sobbed a bit, looking around at the apartment franticly. I moved back a little, not wanting to disturb her any further.

I then realised that one important element was missing from this scene.

The Ravener demon, the one that was supposed to attack her so Jace could come in and gallantly save her.

Which then lead me to the realisation that I'd just screwed up the plot of the Mortal Instruments.

_Ah well, no one's perfect_, I thought to myself, staying as still as I possibly could.

Clary then started to run around the apartment, looking everywhere for her mum, while calling out in a semi-pathetic shriek.

After a long moment of sitting around in this crazy-girl position, I got bored and went to approach her.

"Your mum is gone." I said and made my way toward her like I was approaching a startled animal.

She turned and looked at me, her eyes feral.

"You-" she began but I cut her off.

"I did nothing. I just got here after he took her. I couldn't stop it, but I killed the demon."

"What?" she looked perplexed, not quite understanding me.

"There was this demon thing here, I killed it."

"Killed it?"

"Is that really so hard to believe?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Clary didn't answer.

"Well is it?" I demanded.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by something golden that came through the door.

Jace Herondale. Or Wayland, as I recalled he went by in this part of the series.

Before I had time to say anything, he barrelled right up to me, seraph blade in hand.

"What are you doing here, Demon?" he spat the words, glaring at me with his freaky golden eyes.

"I'm not a demon, asshat," I said, glaring right back at him. My glare might not have been impressive, but at least I tried.

"Then what are you?"

I paused for a moment, wondering what I should say. Then an idea hit me. "I'm a prophet, I see the future."

"So you're a warlock?" Jace asked.

"No, I'm not _Jace_." I said, smirking when I saw his eyes widen at the use of his name.

"How do you know my name?"

"I told you, I see the future, so therefore I saw you telling me your name, Wayland."

His eyes went wide with shock again. God, this was fun.

I wanted to say some more, just to piss him off, but I was cut off by Clary.

"Do you know where my mother is?" Clary asked me, her green eyes filled with tears.

"No…" I lied, wondering how much I should give away. Or if I should say anything of importance at all.

"Then you're not much of a prophet then," Jace commented.

"I'm not that psychic…" I muttered. "These things come and go, I can't tell you everything."

"Well then- what did you say your name was?" he asked me.

"I didn't. But to stop you from trying to kill me again, call me Ingrid."

I didn't bother with the rest of my names. It just wasn't going to work otherwise.

Besides, I was in a whole new world; I think I had a right to drop the rest of my names for the moment.

"Now what do we do?" Clary asked.

"We go to the institute, Hodge wanted to see you Clary, and I'm sure he'd be very interested in Ingrid here, if that is you're real name."

I just glared at him as we walked out the door.

**000**

After the longest taxi ride ever, we finally made it to the Institute.

I looked up at it, expecting to see its run-down façade, but instead saw the shiny new church-like thing it really was.

"You live _there_? It's horrible." Clary commented, obviously not seeing the church

"You only think it looks like that, it's just a Glamour," Jace explained, walking right up to the door.

"Oh, like the thing you were wearing when I first met you?" she questioned and looked right at him, quite clearly checking him out.

"Yeah, but on a bigger scale, so it'll take a bit more concentration to see through," he replied as the doors swung open. "Now you two will be the first Mundanes to walk in here for centuries, feel honoured."

"I am," I replied sarcastically. Clary gave me a small smile; Jace however just raised an eyebrow and walked in. I was really only pretending to be indifferent, inside I was a mess of excitement. I mean I was going to see the freaking inside of the freaking _Institute. _

Inside, it was impressive, the décor was old, but tastefully so.

"Nice…" I muttered, looking around. Nice wasn't the word I would have normally used, but I wanted to try and keep my calm, so I just used nice. Well that and I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Of course I am," Jace replied, smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now where do we go from here?" Clary asked, looking around the room.

"To the library, I think Hodge is there, well he always is," Jace explained. "Hey church, care to take us to Hodge?" I looked over to who he was talking to.

It was a fat blue Persian cat. Church the freaking immortal blue cat.

Needless to say I tried to stop my jaw from falling open. Clary had the exact same expression on her face.

"I-Its blue," she stated, looking right at Church with her mouth open wide.

"I know…it's so weird…" I muttered. It was one thing to imagine said blue cat, but as to seeing it in real life? That was whole other story.

Looking back, I really wish I looked a little calmer. I mean I _did_ say I was a prophet, so I might as well have try and look unsurprised by everything. But at the time all I could think was that there was a blue cat in front of me; an immortal, _blue _Persian cat.

Then it started to walk ahead and Jace followed on, but when we didn't move, he turned back. "You know you're supposed to follow the cat."

"Yeah, I do, but it's _a blue cat. Who is immortal."_

"Immortal?"

"Yeah…" I'd completely forgotten about the fact that it might have been a good idea to keep my mouth shut about these sorts of things.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder…" Clary muttered as we made our way to the library, following the immortal blue cat called Church.

**000**

**So...first fanfic on here…wow. **

**It feels weird. 0.O**

**So…Press that button below to review. You know you want to.**

**It turns purple after you press it. (;**

**One last thing: ****This is a Clace fic****. Ingrid is just there to cause trouble with the original COB plot…maybe more. Anyway, I'm not really a fan of Jace/OC.**

**Also: a shout-out to Frizzyhead101 for encouraging me to go and start this fic. Thank you! ^^**

**-Flymetothatmoon**

**PS. YES**__**CHURCH**_** IS**_** IMMORTAL. Go ask Cassandra Clare if you don't believe me. **


	2. All in the Act

**Disclaimer: I'm not a red-head, thus I am not Cassandra Clare. **

**2**

**All in the Act**

The library was _amazing_.

Books were everywhere. Granted they were just the old dusty leather bound ones, but still, _they were books. _

Books!

I had always been a very big book person, and seeing this room full of books had only made me want to scream for joy, but as I knew that would only make me look like the wring kind of crazy, I held it in.

I looked over at Clary, who had the same amazed look on her face as me.

"Wow," I commented, looking up at the shelves of books that extended almost to the roof. It was a circular room, with masses of old books lined up on the shelves that touched the start of the domed ceiling. There were also those really old cool ladders against the shelves, the kind that I always saw in the movies, but never in real life.

In other words, it was one of the most epic rooms I'd ever seen.

After what felt like a millennia gawking at the books, I tore my eyes away from them and looked at the desk in the middle of the room.

It was a huge wooden thing, with angels kneeling down, propping the massive slab of wood on their backs. If I hadn't known any better, I might have assumed the angels were real and simply turned into wood after some epic curse thing.

Then there was the man sitting at the desk. He had greying hair, a beaky nose and wore some kind of suit. Hodge Starkweather was his name, and he looked everything like I imagined. An old guy with the guts of a dead jellyfish.

Yeah, I remember what he was going to do.

Clutching my bag of books tighter, I walked up to him.

"What have you done this time Jace?"

"I found a couple of friends. This is Clary, just as you wanted," he gestured to Clary. "And this is Ingrid, I found her in Clary house."

"Oh, and I killed that Demon."

Jace looked at me. "What demon?"

"The one that trashed Clary apartment."

'You saw it do that?"

"Depends on what kind of 'seeing' you mean," I replied, feeling uneasy at the way Hodge was looking at me.

I felt like some kind of bug under his stare and it had taken all I had not to glare at him.

"Seeing?"

"I can see the future, well parts of it anyway," I explained and Hodge's eyes widened.

He had pretty huge eyes, kind of bug like.

_Maybe he was part bug as well as part ang_el, I thought to myself and nearly laughed but decided against it, seeing as I didn't want anyone thinking I was too crazy.

Well for now at least. I was fully prepared to change my mind about that if things took a turn for the worst.

"Interesting; so you must be a warlock," Hodge said, looking me up and down, probably trying to search for some kind of physical mark that I was inhuman.

"I'm not a warlock. I'm just a mundane….well, I think I am."

"And your full name?" he asked.

"That really isn't important." I said. "But what is important is _her_." I jerked my thumb at Clary, whose eyes widened when I gestured.

"What about her?"

"She's one of you."

"You mean 'One of us' as in a Shadowhunter?" Jace asked with an eager glint to his eyes.

"Yep," I replied.

"But-but I'm nothing special." Clary looked confused.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

"And what do you mean by that?" Hodge asked, looking at me with his creepy bug eyes.

"Nothing," I replied, knowing full well that I didn't have time to explain.

They could find that one out for themselves.

"Well then Clary, let me tell you about our history." Hodge said and went onto a long spiel about Jonathan Shadowhunter and the Angel Raziel and the Mortal Instruments. It would have been fascinating, if I hadn't already read it a million times.

Clary seemed to take it pretty well, her face was relaxed and she didn't look like she was going to run anywhere anytime soon.

I however tried to contain my boredom, while it was an awesome library; I was getting sick of Hodge rambling on. His bug eyes were disturbing me.

"So, what about you, Ingrid, what's your story?" he said, turning his bug eyes on me.

"My story? Well isn't that a tale to tell…"

"Start by telling us how you got into the apartment." All eyes fixed on me.

"I just sort of arrived there. I was passing by and heard a strange noise…Then I went in and found the demon. Naturally, I kind of freaked out, but then I got myself together and I killed it."

Okay, so not too much of a lie.

"How?" Jace asked.

"I killed it with a bottle of Tabasco sauce. Glassed it right in the heart, not very nice of me, but then one can never be too nice to demons, I mean they'd do the same thing and…" I trailed off, fully aware I was babbling. It was one of nervous habits that I wasn't really proud of. Baxter teased me endlessly about it, but I got my own back, as a sister does when confronted by a crazy brother.

"Glassed?"

"You know, stabbing it with a broken bottle and twisting it. Leaves a nasty scar…"

They continued to look at me blankly. "Forget it, but I swear to god I killed it. I'd show you the body, but it disappeared…"

"That's very strange…" Hodge muttered, glancing down at his desk like he was about to take notes on my little explanation.

"Agreed, in fact do tell us how you see the future," Jace said, his golden eyes regarding me suspiciously.

"You want proof?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Of course, unless you can't provide it…"

"Oh I can."

"Okay go, tell me my future."

The way he said it pissed me off, so I responded with the worst thing I could think of.

"You let the lies kill you."

I don't know why I said that one. But I did see a flicker of something in Jace's eyes that made me sadistically satisfied.

"That's stupid," Clary said, looking at me with a frown.

"It's just a fact." I said. It wasn't strictly true, what I'd said to Jace, but it seemed close enough. I wasn't going to give anything too specific away, but I would make a show of being as cryptic as I could.

"Well if you're psychic, tell me where my mother is."

"I see the future, not the past."

"But you knew she was gone. You told me 'he' took her."

She had me there.

_Now come on and think Ingrid, how in hell are you going to get out of this one?_

"Valentine," I replied on impulse.

"Valentine?" Hodge echoed, his bug eyes widening. It looked funny.

"Valentine Morgenstern, you know-the shadowhunter equivalent of Hitler?" I looked at them. They all looked confused.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about He-Wayland, you too Hodge."

"Yes, I do know who you're talking about. But Valentine is dead. He died fifteen years ago.

"No he didn't, and you know that better than I do," I muttered.

"But what would this Valentine guy want with my mother?" Clary demanded. Well at least she was paying attention.

"Your mother was married to him."

"That's impossible, how could anyone love him?" Jace protested.

"I have no idea, but she was married to him. I've seen enough to know that."

"But I thought you only saw the future?"

"I do, I see people-namely your mother, telling me about this. Good story really, worth bringing popcorn though."

"You have a funny way with these things." Jace muttered.

"Well of course I do, we prophets have to maintain an air of mysteriousness. It's even in the job description."

"But what about my mother? Where is she?"

"The place you want me to put in."

"A mental ward?" Jace supplied.

"Close…think bigger…" I gestured with my hands.

"Just tell us." Clary begged. I was about to say no, but the look in her eyes was a little too desperate and I felt a spur of sympathy.

"Blackwell's, but you can't go there just yet, you need the mortal cup."

"But that's been lost for ages."

"It's findable."

"Where is it?" Hodge demanded with a manic spark in his bug eyes.

"Clary will know." I said; anything to shift the attention away from me.

"I don't know where the cup is." Hodge had explained all about the Mortal Instruments in his little speech.

"I said _will_. Not that you _already know_. Now, let's go back to your home, see if we can get you some extra clothes."

They ignored my hint.

"It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Psh, it'll be nothing of the sort. Why would you think different?"

"There was a demon there."

"So? It's long gone now," I said. I hoped I could get them to agree with me and go already. I was kind of frustrated about it.

"If Valentine is involved, I don't doubt there will be something left over.

"I saw we have to go, I'm the prophet and I make the rules about these things," I said, putting my hands on my hips and tried to sound convincing. "And even if there is a demon, I'm sure I could take it."

"I doubt it," Jace commented. He obviously didn't believe I could actually kill a demon.

"You want to bet?" I asked, suddenly getting a better idea for this whole thing.

Once again, they didn't take the bait.

So, after that I decided to take a much different approach.

"Well, if no one is going to go with me, I might as well go by myself." I said, waiting for a reaction.

Hodge turned his bug eyes back to me. "You can't go by yourself," he said sternly.

"Well then get Jace and Clary to go with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Clary complained.

I looked over at her. "You want answers?" she nodded. "Then come with me."

She came, much to my satisfaction.

**000**

The ride to Clary's apartment was boring. No witty conversations, not even a single demon sighting.

But upon getting to the house, Jace took charge.

"Okay, it seems okay from here, but I'll go in ahead."

I just nodded. I didn't bother to tell him about the Forsaken I was sure was in there. Let the ass figure it out himself.

I waited for a scream of some kind, or maybe even a sound as he killed the thing.

But there was nothing. Not even the sound of footsteps.

"Okay, screw it, I'm going in, you coming Clary?" I asked her.

She shrugged and followed me.

Of course that was about the time I saw the body on the floor.

**000**

A/N: Okay yeah…a little late…but whatever.

I rule at infrequency.

…but a review would be nice. I might update faster thus letting you know what happens next. ;)

-Flymetothatmoon.


	3. Playing the Part

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare is not who I am…I cannot own the mortal instruments, if I did, well things might have been a little different…**

**3**

**Play Your Part**

It was the Forsaken.

My first thought being: _Well at least it wasn't Jace; the plot would have been_ so_ screwed after that._

Then my mind started to side-track onto other things. I didn't want to think about the mass of flesh lying on the floor.

Not to mention Jace was covered in blood. Icky, tainted Forsaken blood _and_ he still looked like a model.

That was actually pretty creepy. I mean _no one_ should look that good when covered in someone's blood.

It made me want to puke really, he looked too perfect.

Clary however just stood there and let out a small scream when she saw him.

I wasn't that vocal, I realised I'd been standing there kind of dumbly. Not the sort of thing I intended to do. Frankly if it had played out like my mind wanted, I'd be making some kind of witty comment by now, but I guess seeing that rank body lying on the floor, I was a little preoccupied.

"It's dead," Jace stated, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I knew that," I said.

"Of course you did," he said and I was about to ask why he said that, but then I remembered my whole prophet persona.

"What are we going to do with it? It hasn't disappeared," Clary said.

"It's a Forsaken, not a demon. They were human once, I think," Jace said. "A mark placed on a non-shadowhunter can burn, but that many?" Jace gestured to the grotesque body on the floor. It was covered in marks. "You get a Forsaken."

"It's sick, who'd ever do that willingly?" Clary asked.

"No one, it's all done by force," he replied and brushed a lock of bloody hair out of his eyes.

Of course the whole time I saw this I was thinking how unfair it was that he looked so good. No one should look like that all the time. There should to be some natural law against it.

Clary shuddered. "Can we go now? I don't see why we had to come here in the first place."

Jace fixed his freaky gold eyes on me. "Yeah, why are we here, Ingrid?"

"I saw it and so we have to come here, okay?" I said to them. "Now, we can go." I was sure Dorathea had heard us.

So we walked back through the apartment, which looked worse than before, which I didn't think was possible.

I breathed a small sigh of relief as we walked out of there. Now was the time for some real answers.

"There are more of them coming, so get away," an old lady voice said from the bottom of the stairs.

Madame Dorathea.

She was dressed in an obnoxiously purple turban and robe set. Gold bracelets hung off her wrists and she had at least one ring on every finger.

It was kind of creepy, to be honest. In fact the reality of this situation hit me right then and there.

So I collapsed.

**000**

_The world faded away and I saw nothing but black for a few moments, but soon everything came into focus and I saw a huge lake._

_It was so clear that it reflected the sky above it. I wanted to reach out and touch the lake, but something held me back. My feet felt like they were fixed to the ground and I couldn't move a millimetre._

_After a long moment of just gazing at the lake, I saw a figure emerge from the darkness, carrying something in its arms._

_It was a man with pale blonde hair and a tall, muscled frame. I tried to get a good look at what he carried in his arms, but he had his back to me._

_I sighed in frustration and waited until I could get a good look at whatever it was._

_Soon enough, I did._

_And it was the body of Jace Herondale._

_Before I could comprehend this, the images faded away into black again and I was pulled away._

**000**

My head felt like someone had dropped a thousand kilo weight on it.

I groaned and rolled over, somehow falling onto the floor.

"FUDGE IT!" I cried out, the pain hitting me hard.

"You okay?" Clary asked.

"Not really," I mumbled into the carpet as a reply.

"Well get up then," Jace said.

"No," I replied. "This carpet is too nice."

I closed my eyes and a few image darted through my mind. A pale haired man with a body in his arms, a lake so clear it reflected the sky above.

It didn't make sense until a moment later when Dorathea spoke. "Give her a break; she's just had a vision, so she'll be quite delirious."

"What did you see?" Jace demanded.

"Stuff," I mumbled. Then I froze.

I'd just seen something. Something, by all laws of nature, I shouldn't have.

I _lied_ about that prophet stuff. I shouldn't be seeing things. That scared me.

I wanted to confess the truth, but after a second of thinking, I decided against it.

Then I thought about what Jace had asked me.

What had I seen?

I saw him, dead…

That was impossible. He didn't die there.

Did he? I mean could me being here screw the plot up that much?

I bit my lip. "Nothing you need to know about."

I wasn't even sure what IO saw was real, but it did feel that way.

"Come on," Jace insisted. It was clear he wasn't going to back down.

"Um…I don't think you need to know this."

"We do, it could help us."

I wanted to tell him to shut the hell up, but I had a feeling that wouldn't deter him.

"Jace, this really isn't one thing you need to know now."

"But-" he tried to argue, but Dorathea cut him off.

"Leave her alone, Jace Wayland. I'm sure you have better things to do."

I smiled when I saw him frown. "Fine, but you're going to have to tell us sometime soon."

"Okay, so what do you know about my mother?" Clary asked Dorathea. "Did you know she was a Shadowhunter?"

"She wasn't a shadowhunter. Not while I've known her."

"But-"

"The demons aren't the only monsters in this world, child."

"You mean Valentine?"

"That was part of it, but it isn't really my place to say anything."

"Anyway, can I have a cup of tea?" I asked Dorathea. "I'm kind of thirsty."

Dorathea nodded and picked up a teapot and poured me a cup of tea. I really hated tea, but I drank it anyway.

I noticed the others already had a cup, which Dorathea was looking at.

"Hmm….strange things in here, I can't really make sense of it," she said, peering into what I assumed to be Clary's cup.

"How can you do that? You're not even a real witch."

"My mother taught me a few tricks," she replied, setting down Clary's cup and picking up Jace's.

"Your mother was a warlock? That's impossible."

"Not my real mother," she replied. "Now, I see a great deal of violence and death in your future. And you-"

"Will fall in love with the wrong person," I finished smugly.

"Fall in love? Pft," Jace said, shaking his head.

I smirked. He didn't even realise it yet…

"Don't argue with the tea leaves."

"That's another grim prophecy. Do you shadowhunters have a habit of getting those kinds of prophecies?" Clary asked.

"Maybe," Jace replied. "But you're right, first Ingrid says I'm going to die, which I already guessed and-"

"Death isn't that far away, just so you know," I said, cutting him off.

I saw a flicker of something that looked an awful lot like fear in his eyes for a moment.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I guess he at least needed to know _something_ before it happened.

"Okay, am I missing something here?" Clary asked.

"No, I'm just telling you what I know."

"_Some_ of what you know. There's more than what you're telling us."

"I told you I'd tell you later. Patience is a virtue, you know."

"Well according to you, I don't have much time left anyway, so why not just tell it to me now?"

He had me there, but I was determined to find some way out of telling him. I didn't want to say anything; in fact it might just have been a dream. So therefore it was nothing, right?

"You'll find out soon enough," I muttered and looked away.

Jace walked right up to me, looking right at my face. It was unnerving to have him standing there. I mean it was _Jace_ of all people, one of those unnaturally good-looking types.

I hated people like that, maybe because they just didn't look _real_. People like that need to stay within the confines of magazine pages.

Also, did I mention how creepy it is to have someone with gold eyes stare right at you?

"Tell me," he said in a low whisper, the kind that just demanded to be obeyed.

I tried to look past him, to avoid any kind of eye contact at all. Maybe if I didn't look, I wouldn't say anything.

"Leave her alone," Dorathea suddenly said and I breathed a sigh of relief when he looked away.

"Is it a crime that I want to know?"

"She has her reasons for not saying anything yet, Wayland, such is the way of the prophet."

"Exactly, I can't tell you everything yet," I said. "That's how I roll. Also, trust me when I say you don't want to know."

"Right then, can we get going?" Clary asked.

Then I remembered the Tarot deck. "Can I see your cards?" I asked Dorathea.

She nodded and pulled a set of a box then passed them to me. I fanned them out and turned to Clary.

"Pick a card," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I said so, now pick."

She pulled one out and turned it over. Her eyes widened. "My mother painted this. Where did you get them?"

"She gave them to me, as a gift," she said, making Jace look over at her.

"At what sort of price?" he asked her.

"She asked me to keep an ear out for a name."

"Valentine," I muttered.

"Yes, that's right."

"This is all too impossible!" Clary cried suddenly. "My mother was just an _ordinary _person, not a shadowhunter. You're all lying."

"I'm not Clary. Your mother was a shadowhunter and she hid the mortal cup."

"Stop it. My mother was ordinary, she wasn't a shadowhunter. She hated mythical stuff. She even hated Disney fairy-tales."

"She was just trying to protect you," I said. "Valentine isn't a person you could ever mess with. She did the right thing."

Clary rolled her eyes angrily and walked toward the door. "I'm leaving!" she cried before opening it and walking straight though.

"Clary don-" Jace said, leaping to his feet and walking to the door.

I then realised she'd gone through the wrong door, the five-dimensional one, or portal, as some called it.

"Well crap," I said. "Anyway, I'll follow her."

"I'm coming too," Jace said, as if I might disagree with him.

"Be careful," Dorathea said as we walked through, tumbling into darkness.

**000**

I landed on something hard.

I had no idea what it was, but it was sure as hell uncomfortable.

"Ouch…" I moaned and was about to get up when I felt something slam into my back.

I nearly cried out from the pain, but bit my tongue instead, trying to hold back my scream.

"Sorry," Jace said from somewhere above me.

"Right…" I muttered and tried to push him off me.

"Where's Clary?" Jace asked me when we were standing.

I took a quick look at my surroundings and sort of recognised it as Luke's bookstore.

"Um…" I said. I looked around and sure enough, there on the step she was, sitting with a dark haired and rather tall geeky boy who I assumed to be Simon.

"I've just been so worried about you Clary, you just ran out of Java Jones," Simon said earnestly. I saw a particular look in his eyes when he looked at Clary: love.

No wonder Jace called Simon obvious. Everything about him screamed 'I love Clary Fray'.

"Well don't be. I'm here." I said, interrupting the conversation. I brushed my pants off and walked up to them.

"You're here?" Clary said.

"Um, yeah, I came through the portal," I said awkwardly.

"_We_ came through the portal," Jace corrected me. "Anyway, it appears you found a rat."

"Rat?" Simon asked, glaring at Jace.

"Rat," he replied. "Now tell me, who are you Mundie?"

"Simon."

"Well then, Simon, who in the name of the Angel are you?"

"Clary's best friend, and who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Jace and that over there is Ingrid."

"But what in hell are you two doing here?"

"Looking for Clary," Jace said. "And we've found here, so if you'll come with us Clary, we'll get going back to the institute."

"Yeah…we should go back," I said, realising that we were a couple of days early for the whole conversation with Luke. I mean Clary hadn't been stung by that demon…

I mentally face-palmed myself, why did that demon have to come for me?

More importantly, what the hell was that portal doing there in the first place?

"Anyway, let's go."

Then I realised. "Why are you here, Simon?"

He looked at me blankly. "I was looking for Clary; I thought she came here…"

"But that was supposed to be in two days," I muttered. Something was wrong here…

"But why are you out here?"

"Luke wasn't in."

I tried not to be annoyed by this thing. Simon shouldn't have been here. But then again, what else was going go differently?

I had a quick flash of that image of Jace at what I guessed to be Lake Lyn.

Did he really die there?

Did I make it happen?

I wanted to throw up.

"You okay, Ingrid?" Clary asked.

"I-I'm fine," I replied, shaking my head. It was just a coincidence.

"Anyway, let's really get going, Clary and Ingrid, with me. See you later, Rat-boy."

"Pimp," Simon muttered under his breath. "Well, see you later then." He said in a louder voice.

**000**

The whole way back to the Institute, I kept thinking about how impossible it all was.

Luke must have been there just before us. I mean it hadn't even been a full day since the whole apartment incident.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to get rid of the stupid thoughts. Things were not going to go the way they had in the book. Well mostly anyway.

But I guess the question was how much did I ruin it?

**000**

A/N: Oh yeah, drama ahoy!

What has Ingrid done…? XP

Anyway, I had fun writing this…

And two updates in a few days?

You must love me, right?

(And I'm amazed. I thought this would take me longer…)

Also, before you say anything, Ingrid is NOT going to get with Jace for real. She's just hear to mess it all up.

Why? Because she can, also I said so.

…review?

-Flymetothatmoon.

PS. All reviews get a sneak peak at the next chapter.


	4. Learing the Lines

**Disclaimer: I've wished on stars, chips, leaves and even a clover. But **_**no**_**, I still do not own the rights to the mortal instruments…**

**4**

**Learning the Lines**

Arriving at the institute, I met Alec and Isabelle.

Isabelle was in the kitchen, having a go at some kind of stew. It wasn't the soup from the book, but it smelled pretty weird anyway.

Alec was sitting on a stool beside her, looking quite mopey, well that is until he saw Jace.

His face instantly lit up as he said hello to him. But that smile wavered a little when he saw me and Clary there.

"Why is the girl from the club here?"

"She's one of us, Alec, a Shadowhunter."

"But what about her?" he asked, pointing to me.

"A Mundie with a funny little gift, she sees the future," Jace said, looking kind of bored.

Alec frowned. "And you believed her?"

"Well, yes."

Alec turned to me. "Prove it then."

"Why can't you be stupid and gullible?" I muttered. "Anyway, I really go on a need to know basis. If you need to know it, I'll tell you. If you don't, then I don't say a word. Okay?"

"If you want me to believe it, you're going to have to prove it to me," he said, blue eyes flashing.

I hated the way he made out like I was lying. I mean I sort of was before, but now? I don't think I was.

I closed my eyes and willed for some kind of vision-y thing to come along, but nothing happened.

So instead I relied on my knowledge of the books. "Get over it and move on, life's too short to waste on things you'll never have. Better things will come, or people, if you want to be specific."

"And you give him that cheery bit of information yet you give me all that doom and gloom? Gee, you're nice."

"Well, I'm just telling it like it is," I said with a shrug.

"Sure you are," Jace said and rolled his creepy gold eyes.

"Dinner's ready!" Isabelle said in a cheery voice. But whatever she had in the pot she was holding looked totally the opposite of dinner.

In fact, it looked kind of inedible. I didn't want to say anything for fear of annoying her, so I just sort of went with it.

"Nice food, what is it?" Jace asked. The 'nice food' part of that dripped with sarcasm.

"It's a beef casserole," Isabelle said with a smile.

"I'm not that hungry," Jace said quickly. "I had a huge lunch."

Alec just shook his head.

Clary looked at the pot with a look of pure horror. I didn't blame her.

"Ingrid? Do you want some?" Isabelle asked me.

I paused, wondering what my chances were if I ate it. Maybe I'd just die and this whole mess would be behind me.

I shook off the thought as soon as it came. If I was going to die, it wasn't going to be of a fictional character's cooking.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry either."

Isabelle seemed to get the hint then. "Well I guess I'll just order in again. Chinese?"

I got the weirdest sense of déjà vu at that moment.

"Sure," Jace replied. "But don't forget the Mu Shu Pork."

"Honestly, you lot are pathetic," Isabelle said with an eye roll.

**000**

After a rather satisfying dinner of various Chinese foods, the shadowhunters started to discuss what they'd do with me. After all, I was just some Mundie to them.

Clary was another matter. She was allowed to stay, on account of her shadowhunter heritage.

I of course wasn't supposed to even hear this conversation, but I got lucky.

They'd walked into the library, discussing me and I just _had_ to listen, I mean why shouldn't I listen in?

"I say we just get rid of her. She hasn't even told us her full name."

"You're right, but she does know about Valentine."

"So? She might just be some demon in disguise."

"Demons can't enter the Institute. Don't be stupid."

"She could be working for them though."

"Ingrid killed a demon; I hardly think she's made a deal with one. Just relax Alec."

"I'm not going to. She's a threat to us all."

At that point in the conversation, I had to but in, so I walked out of my hiding place and glared at Alec.

"I _am not _a threat to you. If anything, I'm trying to save your lives. What I say and don't say is for your own good, Lightwood."

Alec flinched when I used his last name. It's not like their name had come up before.

"Jace told you, didn't he?"

"No. I just know this stuff. I could say more, but I know you don't want me to. You can figure that one out on your own. I'm really not here to make enemies."

"You really are full of it, aren't you?" Alec said, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned, but then I got that splitting headache and so another vision came.

**000**

_The whole vision began in a disgusting alleyway. _

_There were four figures in the alleyway. One was pale and probably Spanish, the next was tall and blonde, then beside the blonde was a girl with bright red curls. The last figure, I realised, was me._

"_You shouldn't go in there." The Spanish guy said. On a closer inspection, I realised he had to be Raphael, a vampire. _

"_We just want to have a little look," the blonde, Jace, said. _

"_It's not safe. Some boys from across the way went in there one night. No one's seen them since."_

"_We're braver than them," Jace said. "Not to mention faster. Besides, we'll only be in there for a minute or two."_

"_If you say so, right this way then," Raphael said, gesturing to a small hole in the wall._

_The scene shifted. _

_We stood in the middle of a circle of vampires._

_I looked like I was trying not to scream. _

_Clary looked about the same. _

_Jace however, looked totally fearless, like he'd done it a million times before. _

"_You give us the rat and we leave. No trouble."_

"_The rat is not yours."_

"_He's my best friend," Clary said angrily. "Give him back."_

"_I say we let them have him, the thing but me," said one of the vampires in the circle. _

"_No," Raphael said, he walked right up to Jace. "You leave now and this will all be forgotten, the rat is ours. You should know better than to try and cross us."_

"_Dude, it's just a rat. Let us have him." I said. _

"_Ne," he said. "Now, why don't you leave, or maybe not, why not stay for a snack?" _

_The vampires came closer. _

**000**

Once again, I was faced with the world's worst headache.

I appeared to by laying on yet another couch and the pillows were at a far more manageable level. Less frills and more couch-ness.

Of course the first thing out of my mouth was a rather explicit set or words. I'm surprised I even knew that many words.

"Whoa, someone's got a foul mouth," Jace commented when I was done.

"Shut it," I replied and closed my eyes. The pain felt like something was trying to push its way out of my skull.

Images from my vision flitted through my mind:

Raphael trying to warn us away, his pale complexion, the circle of vampires and the sense of dread I felt in my gut.

"What did you see?" Jace demanded.

"The Hotel of Death," I replied, laughing inter

"Hotel of death?" Jace asked sceptically.

"Hotel Dumort," I replied.

"The vampire place?" Alec asked. "What about it?"

"I saw us there," I replied. "Well me, Jace and Clary. There was something about a rat being discussed."

"Why would that be?" Jace asked.

"OW!" I said as a sharp pain shot through my skull. "Excuse me," I said and got up and walked out the door.

Neither Jace nor Alec followed me. I wandered down the hallway and looked for something that resembled a room.

I found one; it was completely sterile and white. Plain and boring, just what I needed.

I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**000**

"And why are you in my bed?" a voice said, waking me up.

"Huh?" I responded. I felt stiff and tired, my hair was in knots and I was pretty sure I managed to sleep with my mouth open and drool on the sheets.

"I mean not that I mind having a girl in my bed, it's just that I'd rather spend the night without one in there tonight, unless of course you want to then I'm sure-"

"Oh fudge," I said, realising where I managed to fall asleep.

Jace's bed, yep, I fell asleep in Jace's bed.

Why didn't I realise this?

I closed my eyes and groaned.

"I'm leaving, as you should know, not everyone wants to share a bed with you," I said and walked out.

It was a very surreal experience.

**000**

I ended up asleep in some other random room. It was nothing like home and had the creepy school camp type feel to it.

Only difference was that there wasn't a whole pack of bitchy teen girls to share it with.

Thank god.

**000**

The next few days passed quietly.

But then came the day when we were supposed to go to Luke's place, the day that those creepy warlock dudes would be there.

Convincing them took time, more that I care to admit, but I got there in the end.

This time when we arrived at Luke's house, Pangborn and Blackwell were there.

The conversation between the two followed like in the books. I just watched as Clary's face took on a horrified look as she realised there was something _inhuman_ about Luke.

Jace however took on that stony look as he saw the two warlocks conversing with Luke.

"They killed your father, didn't they?" I asked when Luke and the warlocks had left the room.

"How did you know?" he asked.

I just looked at him. "You're really asking?"

He just shook his head.

"They killed your father?" Clary asked, a crease forming on her forehead.

"Yes," Jace replied, a little too evenly.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, wondering if this was the right time to tell him that they hadn't really killed his father.

"Um yes," he replied. "It's kind of hard to forget the faces of the men who slit my father's throat."

"You never met your father," I muttered. Jace didn't seem to hear me. Too bad really, I mean here was I, the one who actually KNEW who his father was, but then again, he still did believe that what-his-face Wayland was his father.

"What did you say?" Clary asked, looking at me.

"Nothing of interest, yet," I replied.

"What do you mean yet?" Jace asked.

I froze for a second. I wasn't exactly willing to give that one away.

"I-I- OH MY GOD IS THAT SIMON?" I said, looking out the window, and sure enough, Simon Lewis himself was standing there, looking in.

That was apparently the distraction I needed.

They both turned to the window at the same time and saw him. Clary's eyes widened in surprise and Jace did too, but I'm sure I saw a hint of jealousy in them.

"Right then, let's go deal with rat-boy," Jace said and we headed outside to Simon.

**000**

"Where have you been these past few days?" Simon demanded when he saw Clary. "I was worried, you just turned up here after running out of Java Jones like a mad woman and then you left me here alone and run of with some dyed-blonde goth and that freak girl."

"It's not dyed-blonde. This is natural," Jace said.

"Did you really think I'm that freaky? Take a look in the mirror, dude," I said at exactly the same time.

Simon ignored us, his gaze focused entirely on Clary.

"I had things to do, okay? It's complicated—" she said before Simon cut her off.

"Well then uncomplicate it."

"It's not easy to explain," Clary said with a pained look on her face. She looked over at Jace, willing him to explain.

"Look Mundie, we don't have time for you, okay? Now just leave us alone," Jace snapped.

Clary glared at Jace. "It's just not something I can easily explain, I just need time to get my head around it."

"Well then what do I have to do for you to tell me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just come with us and Jace here will explain it on the way," I said. "He's the 'expert' here," I said.

**000**

"So you guys like hunt demons and stuff, for real?"

"For real," Jace replied, sounding bored.

"Are the vampires hot?" Simon asked. He was really taking this well, but then again, what else would I expect from someone who plays Dungeons and Dragons?

"Some of them, I guess."

"Man, this is so cool," Simon said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Cool? Well just you wait," I muttered.

"What– Oh yeah, you see the future," Simon said. We'd told him about my little, 'gift' and he took it pretty well. In fact he was pretty question happy, so I'd just simply bluffed my way through it all, trying to sound as knowledgeable about this seeing-the-future thing as I could.

I think it worked.

"Anyway, where are we even going?"

"To the Institute," I replied, hoping he'd shut up.

He did, well sort of. He turned to Clary and started whispering to her, leaving me standing next to Jace rather awkwardly.

"You seriously think this is a good idea?" Jace asked me. He sounded pretty sceptical.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," I said, neglecting to tell him about the fact that Simon coming with us would result in us breaking into a vampire hotel.

"I really hope you're right about this, I don't want to have to go to the trouble of trying to cover up Simon's death."

"He's not going to die," I said, realising that they had no idea how right I was.

"You better be right."

"I always am, Hero—Wayland," I said, realising I nearly slipped up again.

Jace seemed to realise this. "What were you going to say?"

"I, um….Well you…Ah, forget it, I'm not good with this stuff," I said, shifting awkwardly.

"Good with what?"

"That is one very long story and I really don't have time to tell you now. Besides, I think if I'm ever going to say anything, you might need to sit down and brace yourself," I rambled, trying to get him to drop the topic of conversation.

"Tell me now, I can handle it."

I walked right up to him and looked him in the eye. Sure, I might have had to stand on my tip-toes, but whatever. "This is _not_ the time for this. I know how the order of things is and me saying anything is not going to help."

"You can't keep hiding these secrets."

"I'm not hiding anything. You're just not seeing it."

Before he could ask what I mean by that, we arrived at the institute.

"You call this the Institute?" Simon asked, and I was about to ask what he meant but then I realised he only saw the glamour.

"It's just an illusion. It looks much better on the inside," Clary said.

"It better," Simon muttered as we walked in.

**000**

After Simon met Isabelle and started drooling over her, I left the room. It was just a little too depressing spending time around Isabelle, who really did look like a model. Sure Clary looked a little more normal, but she still had both Simon and Jace captivated by her.

It's not that I was jealous of them; I didn't want Jace _or _Simon. I just wished there was some guy who looked at me like that.

So I retired to my little room, Mortal Instruments books in hand, trying to read some passages, figuring out how I might have gotten things this messed up.

I didn't really find any answers. So I tried to read my favourite scenes (the romantic ones) again but found myself a little creeped out now that I'd actually met the characters.

It was a little hard to see what I liked so much about this stuff now. I mean I did before, but having seen these people face to face, I found myself looking away from those romantic bits.

Of course I was still flicking through _City of Glass_ when Jace walked in.

"Now will you talk to me?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

I jumped and quickly hid _City of Glass_ under my pillow. There was no way I was going to let on that I had these books.

"I told you already, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you have to, Ingrid, if that is your real name. I want answers and I want them now."

"Shouldn't you go be hitting on Clary or something?" I blurted out, trying to distract him.

Jace just raised an eyebrow and continued. "I just want to know what your game is; it's obvious there's a lot you're not telling us, like your name, for starters."

"Ingrid Donna Elaine Connell."

"What?"

"That's my name, don't laugh, but at least I can say that is my name, the real question is, _who are you, Jace_?"

"I know who I am," he said.

"Do you?" I replied in what I hoped was my most mysterious tone.

"This isn't the point; the point is what aren't you telling us?"

"Things you don't want to know, I have my reasons for not saying everything, just trust me on that one."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, mocking my earlier words.

"I am," I said, trying to retain eye-contact with his eyes. I wanted to look away, truthfully. I wasn't kidding about how freaky his eyes were.

"Well then, what were you reading before? You seemed pretty determined for me not to see it."

I paused. He really had me there.

I tried to think up a lie, but there was no way it would come to me now.

"It's just a book, nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

"Then show me what it was," he replied.

"You're just so freaking paranoid, it's not even funny. I'm not hiding anything that you need to know. Half the stuff I see isn't anything I can tell you. Telling you wouldn't even make a difference, it will come and there's nothing you can do to stop it," I tried to look brave as I said it, but I'm pretty sure I didn't fool him.

"Jace, get your ass down here now," Isabelle called from somewhere. "And you too, Ingrid."

I sighed in relief.

"This isn't over," Jace said as we walked out of the room.

"Whatever you say," I said and rolled my eyes.

**000**

A/N: And there it is, Chapter four.

Don't you just adore it?

And yes, I do have a plan for this, I assure you I'm not making this up as I go along, I have ideas.

….No really, I do….

Anyway, reviews are like air. They keep my will to write these things.

Simply: Reviews = Happy me = Confidence = More Writing = More chapters = faster updates

…It's not rocket science. XP

-Flymetothatmoon.

PS. I do plan to finish that 'Just Your Song' fic sometime soon.

I promise.


	5. Fake It or Fail

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments…I just mess up the plot…**

**5**

**Fake it or Fail**

I arrived downstairs shortly after Jace. He was still eyeing me suspiciously. I tried to tell myself that this was all for the best, but it was kind of hard when he kept looking at me like that.

"Hey, lovebirds, I was just informing Clary that Brother Jeremiah is coming around to have a look at Clary and you, Ingrid."

I ignored the lovebirds comment. "Why does he want—oh yeah, so when is he coming?" I asked.

"He's almost here," Isabelle replied.

"Cool…" I replied and trailed off, wondering what they'll find in my head.

"Who is brother Jeremiah?" Clary asked.

"He's a silent brother; they tend to keep to themselves. They're shadowhunters, but they don't hunt demons as such," Jace explained.

"They also have no eyes and don't speak at all," I added. "But they're cool anyway."

Clary's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really," Jace said. "Now we can see what's inside your pretty little head," he said to her and gave her temple a tap.

Internally I was deciding how to make them hook up (because we all know how badly they need to get together) which in turn might get Jace to be a little less bitter about things.

Or so I hoped. I mean I read City of Fallen Angels…

"He's here," Isabelle said. "Now Jace you take Ingrid and Clary with you, I'm staying here."

And it was about then I realised Simon was still here. He was sitting on a stool eating the soup that Isabelle made.

Simon looked a little dazed and just watched the rest of us talk like we were a bunch of colourful animals.

I also noticed how his eyes keep lingering on Isabelle. Not in the way he looked at Clary, but in a more horny teen way.

It was kinda depressing to see all this love stuff in action and not actually be a part of it. But then again, this was a book about romance. So what else should I expect?

**000**

Jace, Clary and I arrived at the library where Hodge was and he appeared to be talking to a shadow but when I got closer I saw it was a guy.

The robe he was dressed in looked like ye-old-paper and its hems were decorated with runes that appeared to be drawn in blood.

But that wasn't the freakiest thing. The guy made no sound at all. It was like standing in a room with a TV on mute. Only much creepier.

Brother Jeremiah turned around when we came in. His hood was up, so I couldn't see his eyes, or where the eyes were supposed to be anyway.

"This is Clary and Ingrid," Hodge said, pointing to us.

_Hello Morgenstern Daughter and Connell girl. _

"Hi," I replied. It was like he

Jeremiah removed his hood.

I tried not to react.

_Now, tell me what you are, Ingrid. _

"Um…I'm just a human," I answered, wondering what my status as a human had to do with anything.

_That's not what I meant; you are an anomaly, why?_

"Um…" I said. How do you tell a fictional character that they're not really real where you're from?

_Well if you don't mind, then let me see inside your head_.

"Sure," I replied, wondering how painful this would be. Jeremiah walked over to me in his silent way and then placed his hands the side of my face.

It was awkward for a minute but then I felt _something_ inside my head. Something that was shuffling around like a bug crawling up a wall.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as memories flashed to the surface of my mind.

Killing the demon.

Walking through the portal.

Picking up the books.

Meeting Jace and Clary.

The first real vision.

Every image moved by faster as faster as if a fast-forward button had been pressed.

I tried to close my eyes and block it out, but they kept coming.

"STOP!" I yelled, hoping it would. The pace at which the memories had moved hurt my head.

Suddenly it all came to a halt.

_You're not from here. _

"Great observational skills, Sherlock," I replied sarcastically.

_Now, let me see you, Morgenstern. _

Brother Jeremiah walked up to Clary and did the same 'place hands on face' thing as he did to me, but then Clary's face twisted in pain and she stepped back, like she'd just run into a wall.

_Your mind, it's blocked. _

"Blocked? How?" Clary asked.

_Someone has warped your memories. I can't remove this block alone. _

"Who would do this to me?"

_Your mother._

"Mother?" Clary asked.

_She was Jocelyn, was she not? She was a shadowhunter, once._

"I knew that, well ever since a few days ago. But why would my mother get this done to me?"

_To protect you. _

"From what?" Clary demanded, but Brother Jeremiah didn't reply.

Clary's eyes started to water with frustration. "How will I know who did this to me?"

_The name, Magnus Bane. _

"Magnus Bane? What is that?"

"I think that's a 'who', Clary," Jace said, walking over to her. He placed a hand on her arm.

"Right then, are we needed anymore?" I asked.

_You may come to the Silent City with me and we might be able to remove the block tomorrow. _

"Can you?" Clary asked, hopefully.

_I might, with help, but it will take time, _if_ it is possible. _

"Then I'll take that chance," Clary said.

_Then you shall come to the Silent City tomorrow and I shall see what we can do. _

"Thank you," Clary said.

I looked over at Hodge, who was standing there watching us with fascination. His eyes still looked sufficiently bug-like.

"Right, let's go then," Jace said and we walked out.

**000**

I left Jace and Clary alone and walked back to the room that I'd started to consider to be mine. It was small, but it was sort of mine anyway.

I pulled the books out of my bag and flipped through to the part where they went to the silent city. Maybe I'll get some ideas of how to deal with it.

It was a long while before I realised there was someone watching me.

Jace.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, before realising it was a rather stupid question. He wanted answers, so he was back for more.

"I just want my answers," he replied. "Obviously."

"Well then, one free question. I'll reply truthfully," I said. Maybe he'd go away after this.

"Why won't you let me see what you were reading?" he asked.

I silently cursed, trying to figure out how to answer.

"I won't let you see because it's too much of a risk," instantly, I knew it was the wrong thing to say. Jace was going to want more answers than that. I saw it in his creepy gold eyes.

"What kind of risk?" he asked.

"I said one question. I gave you an answer, now leave."

"I'll ask again: _what kind of risk?_" Jace demanded.

"You really should have better things to do," I muttered. "Like stabbing dummies or whatever it is you do."

He walked over to me, right in my face.

I just rolled my eyes.

Jace made a grab for City of Glass.

My first thought? Crap.

I lunged at him, trying to extract it from his grasp without doing any serious damage to the book.

"Give it back," I hissed at him.

"No," he replied and narrowed his eyes. "I think I'll have a look at this."

Just as he was going to open the book, I grabbed at him and got it back.

I shut it and stuffed it under my pillow. "Don't try that again," I warned him.

Jace just raised an eyebrow. "So, City of Glass, what is it about?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"I think I do," he replied.

"Seriously Wayland, this isn't for you," I said as sternly as I could. "Back the hell off."

"Then why does it have my name written on the back?" he asked.

I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid. Of course he'd see the back.

"That's not you, it's just fiction."

"Then you won't mind me having a look then," he said, making another grab for the book.

Damn him and his stupid urge to know everything.

At that point I seriously had to try and distract him.

So I did the first thing I could think of:

Hum Owl City songs as obnoxiously as I could.

Not my smartest move, but it got him to look away from the book long enough so I could stuff it under my shirt, which wasn't really my shirt, just one I borrowed from Isabelle a few days back.

It was a little big on me, but considering my options it was good enough.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked me as I got to the second verse of 'Fireflies'.

"Humming; got a problem with that?" I asked.

"But why bother?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and lay down on the bed then continued to hum the chorus.

"Whatever, I'll get my answers somehow," he muttered, leaving the room.

**000**

The next day, I was woken up at the ungodly time of 5 a.m.

"We're leaving," said a voice from beside my bed.

"You're crazy," I replied.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Connell," the voice said, making me sit up and pay attention.

There was only one person who knew that: Jace.

Why did he keep turning up at the worst times?

"I will thank you very much," I said, hoping he'd go away.

"Okay then, we'll see you downstairs soon," he said and walked out the door.

I got out of bed and pulled on my clothes. The ones I came here in. They were freshly cleaned and I felt a little bit better wearing my own clothes again.

Walking down to the kitchen, I find a sleepy looking Clary standing next to Jace. Isabelle was sitting on a stool and talking to Simon in a low voice.

I yawned. "So…Morning then," I said, trying to stop myself from falling asleep then and there.

"We're leaving now," Jace said, taking Clary's hand and pulling her along toward the entry.

I followed behind then, trying to ignore the not-so-subtle flirting I could hear.

We were standing on the curb when a huge black carriage pulled up.

"Why have they got a car?" Clary asked.

"It's not a car, look a little closer," Jace replied, leaning closer to her.

I turned away and smiled. It was nice to have his attentions focused on a more profitable thing.

"Oh, I see now," Clary said and we got into the carriage.

Inside it was quite pretty, the windows were tinted and the seats were made of comfy velvet.

I relaxed and lent against the seat, suddenly finding it very hard to stay awake.

I tried, but it didn't really work.

**000**

_I was standing in the middle of a graveyard. It wasn't like anything else I'd seen before. The tombstones were all decorated with runes and the words _'ave atque vale'._ Hail and Farewell. _

_This must be a shadowhunter graveyard. _

_I looked around for any sign of life and found a funeral pyre. _

_The body looked to be no more than ten years of age, a boy I think. It was covered in pure white linen that was slowly being eaten away as the fire burned through it. _

_There were five people standing there, all dressed in white. They had their heads bowed low and I was sure they were crying by the way a few of them hunched their shoulders. _

_The smoke from the pyre twisted in the air like a living thing as the people stood on, watching the body burn. _

_No one said anything, not that I could hear anyway. I stand standing a few feet away from them, utterly invisible. _

_I wanted to say something to them, but I had no idea who they were. _

_Well until I saw one of them lift their head. It was Alec Lightwood. _

_Suddenly it all made sense. The body there was Max, the youngest Lightwood child. _

So he still dies_, I thought and shivered. _

**000**

I woke up from the dream with a start. My heart pounded a million miles an hour in my chest and not to mention I felt the familiar vision-induced headache enter my skull.

This time, I didn't say anything; I just closed my eyed and stayed at still as possible.

"We've arrived," Clary said and I looked out the window, Sure enough we were there, standing in front of an old graveyard. I shuddered as I remembered my vision.

My head still ached, but I continued on, determined to appear okay.

Walking through the cemetery wasn't really helping, but determination kept me going.

We then came to a massive angle statue.

I didn't hear Brother Jeremiah arrive, obviously, but he was there, standing in front of the statue and drawing a rune onto its base.

The angel opened its eyes and a crack appeared at the base of it. Inside the newly formed chasm, there was a set of stairs descending into darkness. There were lit torches along the stairs.

_Follow me_ Brother Jeremiah said in his head-speak way and we followed him. Jace went right behind bother Jeremiah, Clary just behind him and me trailing along at the back.

I felt a little out of place here. Unlike Clary, I didn't even have a drop of shadowhunter blood, let alone any sort of real skill. Sure I saw things that happened, but it wasn't going to really do much for me here. It wasn't going to make me fit, so I felt like the cheerio amongst the froot loops.

_Stay close to me; there are parts of the Silent City you shouldn't see. _

"Okay then…" I said, wondering exactly what kind of things they didn't want us to see.

_You don't want to know_.

I shuddered at his words. They didn't sound too nice.

"Where do they sleep?" Clary asked, looking around. We were standing in a torch-lit room with white marble walls.

_Sleep?_

Jace laughed. "You had to ask."

**000**

Eventually we arrived in a wide circular room that sort of reminded me of a court room. There were some silent brothers sitting in a row behind this lectern like thing. They all had their hoods up and in the firelight the looked sinister.

_Welcome, Morgenstern and Connell._ They said it in unison, like a bunch of school children.

_Your first, Connell, stand here and let us see inside you. _

I ignored the creepiness of their words and did as they said.

_State your name._

"Ingrid Donna Elaine Connell."

_Now, open your mind to us, let us see inside._

I tried as best as I could, trying to imagine a door for them to go though.

I think it worked because a few moments later, I felt a presence in my mind.

It felt like someone was pushing their way in, but I didn't resist it. Maybe these guys could figure out what sparked these visions.

Then the world faded away.

**000**

_I stood in the middle of an empty field. The grass was pure, bright green and the sky so blue and clear it seemed to stretch on forever. _

_Nothing else was there though, just the expanse of grass and sky that seemed to go on forever._

"_Where am I?" I asked myself. _

You're inside your head, the centre of your thoughts.

_The words echoed around like thunder, making my head hurt. _

"_What are you looking for?" I asked the voice, the day's events coming back to me. _

Whatever causes your visions. This is no mundane power.

_The words sent a shiver down my spine. I was just human, wasn't I?_

_Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound as a fierce wind blew through the grass, making it ripple wildly._

_The earth suddenly started ripping apart and a huge chasm appeared between my feet, making me jump to one side. _

_Then more cracks began to form, as if something was breaking out. I tried to get a good look inside the cracks, but there was some kind of light emanating from them and it was almost blinding. _

"_STOP IT!" I yelled, hoping I could shut them off, but nothing happened. _

_My head started to ache and I clutched it, as if that would stop the pain. _

_It didn't work. The field kept being pulled apart piece by piece as I screamed. _

**000**

I found myself lying on a cold stone floor. I didn't make a move to get up, the coldness of the stone felt nice pressed against my skin, which felt like it was on fire.

My head still hurt, but I was learning to cope with it.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked me.

I pushed myself up off the floor. "I'm good, just a little headache."

"B-but you were screaming," she said nervously.

"I was?" I asked.

"Yeah, like a banshee, perhaps even worse," commented Jace.

I ignored him and addressed the Silent brothers.

"Did you find anything?"

_Nothing of use, your visions are strange, almost like an outside force is sending them to you. _

"Is it demonic?" I asked, wondering if this was some sick way of getting back at me for killing that demon.

_That's yet to be determined. _

"Great," I muttered.

_Miss Morgenstern, you're next._

Clary walked up to them, looking rather nervous as they began the process.

Suddenly she just stopped moving and dropped to the ground. Jace made a grab for her, but he just missed her and she fell to the floor.

Clary's body suddenly started to twitch a little as the Silent brothers did their work. Their hoods were removed, displaying their creepy faces for the world to see.

It was a kind of gross sight. They had no eyes and their lips were sewn together. There were also a few runes on their faces, but these ones looked like they were carved into their skin as opposed to drawn.

I tried not to watch them; instead I focused on Clary as she twitched on the floor. Jace was sitting there beside her, a worried look on his face.

Then it was all over, Clary sat up, blinking as if she'd woken up from a deep sleep.

"My head…" she muttered and Jace put an arm around Clary, helping her stand up. I swear they were seconds away from making out then and there.

"You'll be fine," Jace said softly.

It was weird, watching them like that. Almost like I'd walked in on some super intimate moment as opposed to actually just already being there before it happened.

_You may leave now. Let Brother Jeremiah show you the way._

They all said it at once again. It was still very creepy, especially since their voiced all echoed in my head.

We followed Brother Jeremiah up and out of the Silent City. He still wasn't making any sound, not even a breath or a rustle of clothing.

When we got into the carriage, thoughts spun around in my head. Mostly ones about what the Silent Brothers said.

What was this future-seeing thing?

**000**

A/N: AHA!

I finished it.

I feel really accomplished now. This chapter took me a while to get done…

But here it is.

….So…do people have a favourite part?

REVIEW and tell me.

Or you know, just review and tell me what you think…

Either way…Review?

-Flymetothatmoon.


	6. Cons and Character

**Disclaimer: I may own Ingrid, but I don't own any of the other characters. Or plot…well mostly. **

**6**

**Cons and Character**

While we were riding back home after the big Silent Brothers consultation, Jace picked up his mobile and called Alec and Isabelle for breakfast at Taki's.

My head was aching like hell, so I ignored everyone for the most part. Jace and Clary were having some sort of little conversation that I was sure was going to lead to making out later on.

When we finally arrived at Taki's, I didn't even blink, Clary however was asking questions and Jace was answering every single one.

He didn't even sound bored.

I wasn't paying much attention though, I kept thinking about what happened to me during the visit to the silent city.

_This is no mundane power._

The words send shivers down my spine. It sounds clichéd but it was true. I never expected to have any sort of real power here.

I mean I'm just an average human, not anything special.

Am I?

**000**

"We're going to a party tonight," Isabelle stated when she arrived at Taki's. She looked a little too flawless, hair perfectly straight and face so unnaturally smooth that I was half sure she was photoshopped.

Jace raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really now?" he said.

"Yep," Isabelle replied.

"Oh crap," I said, realising what was going to happen after the party, because this was, no doubt, Magnus Bane's party.

"What?" Isabelle said. "Don't think you're getting out of this."

"Never thought I would," I replied. "I see everything after all."

"Good," Isabelle said and clasped her hands together. "I have plans for your outfits."

"Lovely," I muttered.

"Now, what do you want?" asked the waiter. I looked up and saw a girl with honey-blonde hair and the figure of a supermodel. But despite her ungodly good looks, she was certainly not human. Her eyes were not just blue irises, but _completely_ blue, not even any white or pupil at all. She also had pale blue translucent wings.

I realised this must be Kaelie, that fey girl Jace dated.

"I'll have the usual," Jace said with a wink.

"Same here," Alec said.

"Coconut pancakes and coffee," Clary said, eyeing Kaelie warily.

"Peach and Honey smoothie," Isabelle replied whilst looking at her nails.

"Um…" I said and glanced down at the menu, picking the first thing I saw, "French toast."

"Good, good," Kaelie said and scribbled it all down on a note pad. "Now call me if you want anything," she said with a wink toward Jace.

I rolled my eyes.

**000**

The toast was _delicious _to say the least.

It almost made my headache go away.

But with Alec's constant babbling at Jace, I was pretty sure my fork was about to go through his head. I mean it's not that I'm jealous, but that a-hole was just going on and on and on. Not to mention he kept shooting me these weirdly suspicious looks, like I was about to go and summon Valentine and tell him all their plans.

Part of me wanted to tell them the truth, but then again they'd only assume I was mad. Well madd_er_ anyway.

"Okay, so back to business, how are we going to bet this bane guy to talk to us?" Isabelle asked, cutting into Alec's conversation with Jace.

Alec looked peeved, but he didn't stay anything.

"I have no idea, but I guess we'll figure something out when the time comes," Jace said.

"Amen to that," I mumbled. I wasn't really in the mood for conversation about tonight. I knew what was going to happen.

"Ingrid, you could at least _pretend_ to look happy. Besides, you really need to change out of that stuff. How is it that you've spent days in that?"

I glanced down at my outfit, realising I was wearing the same thing I'd been wearing when I got here.

I also realised how bad it probably smelled. But why no one had said anything earlier puzzled me.

"Why didn't you mention something?" I asked.

"Didn't want to offend you," she replied. "But now we really need to get you into something else."

"Fine," I sighed. I had a feeling it would involve clingy material. And glitter. There probably would be glitter too.

**000**

The rest of the day was spent pretty boringly. I lounged around in a borrowed pair of jeans and a shirt from Isabelle. They weren't _huge_ on me, but they weren't exactly a good fit either.

I was also going a little mad. I knew Simon was going to get himself turned into a rat and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

I mean yes, there might be, but I guess future me knew something I didn't and whatever happened was for my own good.

Then I started getting frustrated, why should I even care about them?

And soon after I felt guilty again then angry and so on until Isabelle found me.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time to get you ready, so hurry," she said and dragged me to her room.

Isabelle's room was on odd sight. Her walls were covered in black paint with golden swirls. The vanity table was littered with all kinds of makeup from eyeliner to body glitter.

I gulped, feeling worried. "Where's Clary?"

"Asleep, I guess. Jace was supposed to wake her up in an hour. She was tired."

I just raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, what are we going to do with you?" she said, placing her hands on her hips and squinting at me. I felt nervous, like I was some kind of experiment.

I wanted to say something, but Isabelle was one hell of an intimidating person.

She handed me dress after dress, going through her wardrobe quicker than my eyes could follow. It reminded me of the way Baxter went through his wardrobe when he lost something in there.

I was in the middle of trying to get on a bright green thing when Clary came into the room.

"Hey I- Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were getting changed," she said when she opened the door.

"Doesn't matter, now Clary come here; I have the _perfect_ thing for you."

I couldn't really see what was going on, but I heard a thump as Isabelle tossed Clary a dress.

"Now get into that," Isabelle commanded her.

After a while, I finally got the dress on. It was a halter top dress that barely came down to my knees. Not to mention how tight it was.

"This is a very bad idea," I said as I looked down at myself. It was evident that bright green was not my colour. My skin looked pale against the vivid dress and my hair didn't look the slightest bit impressive.

"Oh yeah that is a kinda bad colour, but I like the cut…I think I have a blue one in here that'd look _great_ on you."

She tossed me a wadded up ball of dark blue fabric and I got to into it.

This dress was much like the last one, but it flared a little at the end, making it much more comfortable than the green one.

Yes, it was another halter, but I didn't mind it so much.

"Now, _that_ looks good. Now, I need to find you some shoes…" Isabelle trailed off and looked around her floor. It was covered with discarded dresses and various shoes with terrifyingly high heels.

Isabelle picked up a pair of one of those really, really high heeled ones.

"No way in hell," I said and backed away.

"Come on, it'll be fine," Isabelle said.

I glanced over at Clary, who was wearing a sparkly strapless dress that made her petite body look prettier and semi-decent boots. "Help me out here," I pleaded with her.

Clary looked at me and Isabelle and just shrugged. "You're on your own here."

I groaned. "Fine then, but I am _not _wearing those heals. That'll kill me."

Not to mention how impractical they'd be for running around in a vampire hotel.

"Okay then, but you _need_ to wear something with a heel."

"Only if I can walk in it," I replied.

"You'll be able to walk," Isabelle said and reached down and picked up a pair of heels.

They didn't look too bad, really. They were silver strappy sandals that were pretty much flat.

_Perfect_.

"Right then, let's get going," I said.

**000**

Magnus Bane's loft didn't look like much on the outside.

"I thought it'd be a little less subtle," I muttered as we walked to the door.

"Why would it be? What kind of warlock— or any Downworlder for that matter, want to not blend in?" Jace replied.

"Then you clearly have not seen this guy," I said under my breath and thought about all the obnoxious outfits I'd read about him wearing.

Jace walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer.

And them the door opened to reveal a man with more glitter on him than I would have thought possible.

Magnus Bane.

"Well hello there, what do _you_ want, Shadowhunters?" he asked and leaned against the door frame. His eyes flickered to Clary and I could have sworn there was a hint of panic in them.

"To party, as everyone else in there does," Jace replied.

"You always want something from us, so get it over with," Magnus said and crossed his arms.

"Just a few questions, no arrests," Alec added.

"Good to know," Magnus said and his cat eyes (which were very creepy, almost Hodge creepy) looked him up and down.

I saw the hint of a smile on his face and resisted the urge to smile myself.

"I have invitations, so you kind of have to let us in," Isabelle said and waved a few bits of fancy paper in Magnus' face.

"And why would I give them to you? I must have been drunk. Well I suppose you better come in, but be dears and don't upset any of the guests too badly."

Isabelle rolled her as Magnus stepped aside to let us in.

**000**

The inside of Magnus' loft was vivid to say the least, a million different coloured lights danced around the room, illuminating it in the oddest way. There was a makeshift bar set up in one corner, where a creature with four arms poured brightly coloured drinks from bottles. There was a band playing in another corner, belting out a ballad that brought tears to my eyes.

"Faery bands, they're always so mopey," Magnus sniffed.

I looked over at the others; both Clary and Simon had amazed expressions on their faces while Alec Isabelle and Jace all looked sort of bored.

Suddenly Magnus walked off, probably having spotted some kind of commotion.

"Come on, let's dance," Isabelle said to Simon and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"So…Now what do we do?" I said.

"Well I'm going to hunt down Magnus with Clary, as for you? Do whatever you want. This is a party. But whatever you do, avoid eating and or drinking anything," Jace replied and took Clary by the hand and they went off into the crowed.

It was just me and Alec now.

I shifted awkwardly.

"I'm going to go find Isabelle and make sure she's not doing anything too indecent with Simon," Alec said and left me alone.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to go and hide in a bathroom somewhere. There were too many people here and frankly without Clary and the rest of them, I felt very, very alone here.

So I tried to push my way through the crowd of Downworlders with a varying rate of success.

I got strange looks from a few of them, but I ignored it, determined to get out of this place. It was much too claustrophobic.

"…I was only doing what she asked me to, so don't blame me." I heard Magnus say.

"Can it be undone?" I heard Clary say. I stopped and listened.

"I'm afraid my talents don't extend to undoing spells."

"So you're saying you can't help us," Jace said, sounded annoyed.

"No, I can't. Besides, the spell will fade over time anyway now that I'm not fixing it up."

It was about then they stopped talking and I waited for someone to say something.

No one did and I decided to try and move, thinking it would be best to get out of the way of they did come out.

But of course they found me.

"Ingrid?" Jace asked, looking confused.

"Um…" I said stupidly. "I was looking for the bathroom…"

"First door on your left," Magnus replied.

I walked off, trying to keep my head high.

**000**

A/N: …and I'm back.

Miss me?

…At All?

Anyway, happy that the chapters done. I know it's been forever, but I do promise to try and make a better effort this year.

2012 is a time for new beginnings after all.

So…Review?

-Flymetothatmoon.


End file.
